Hells Overcrowded
by xjes
Summary: x her brother often quipped that the dead were only walking because they had ran out of room below. military woman eloise was given a second chance by aaron when she was at wits' end. they don't come often but she believe it came for a reason. daryl/oc {m}
1. Chapter 1

**x**

Walking into Alexandria was like walking into the past, before the outbreak and the hardships. The picturesque community was the place you held in the back of your mind, while working those extra-long shifts. The residential area was so fresh and clean, the front porches well-kept and painted clinical white. Unlike the buildings outside the gates, they w ere now stained yellow and peeling with patches of over grown moss and splatters of dried blood. Eloise remembered the day she followed Aaron back to Alexandria.

The gates slid open revealing an untouched alternative world, it seemed so silly, so unbelievable that a place like this existed. It felt as if she stood in front of the holy heavenly gates above. Her brother often quipped that the dead were only walking because they had ran out of room below. The day her and Aaron met, he saved her life. Eloise was moments from release, from jumping, from having the thick cold metal crush her windpipe.

"W-wait, don't jump, please" Aaron hollered up at her from the grassy floor. His words were rushed and pleading. "Please, please don't do it. I'm scared of heights, and I don't think tree climbing is in my skillset."

If she hadn't been in the middle of an apocalyptic mid-life crisis she would have sniggered. Aaron had coaxed her down after hours of one sided dialogue. He had a gift it was true. Eloise had come across many people since the outbreak, but never anyone like Aaron. It was stupid of her to let her guard down, she knew better. With a grief stricken heart all she could do was limply follow.

The first night at Alexandria was surreal, it almost made her feel sick to her stomach. The glossy marble kitchen counter tops, the neatly placed bed throws and plumped sofa pillows. All the while images of her brother's lifeless body propped up against a lone tree flashed in her mind. If he were there with her he would have scoffed at all of it. He'd wouldn't have even made it past the gates. Jackson was a military man through and through, there was no pulling wool over his eyes. He had grabbed this new world by the throat and ripped into it like a feral wolf.

Aaron had offered for her to spend the first night with him and his boyfriend Eric. Not having the energy to decline she nodded in acceptance. He had informed Deanna the shape in which Eloise had been found and thought it would be best her interview wait until sunrise. After leading Eloise to the upstairs bathroom, providing fresh towels and clothes he left her alone. Eric shot him a look of empathy as Aaron descended the stairs, he let out a puff of air and returned Eric's look with a small smile and a squeeze of the shoulder.

Eloise embraced the warm water spraying against her sunned skin. In that moment she shut her eyes tight, enough to cause a headache, tight enough to provoke memories held before the outbreak. It was her first warm wash since it all started, she must have spent forty-five minutes plus lingering in the suds. She stood in front of the mirror inspecting the reflection. It was too be expected that she looked different. Eloise raised a hand to her throat imagining the coldness that was pressed against her throat earlier that day.

Running her fingers lower to her protruding collar bones. It was almost humorous that at one point in her life weight loss would have been something to aim for, but she didn't look like a model as hoped, she looked sick. Her fiery waved hair had once barely touched her shoulders now rested against her chest. Whilst running her hands through the ends of her hair she looked back up to the steamed mirror.

She was hardly recognisable. It wasn't just the hair growth, the added freckles to her nose, or the sunken cheek bones. It was the sadness in her eyes – she just looked so sad.

Once she was dried and dressed she stalked out of the bathroom and tip toed to the spare room. She was a fool for letting her life be held in a strangers hands, but she was just so tired not just due to the lack of sleep. Tired of surviving.

The next morning she joined Aaron and Eric at the dining table for breakfast. It was filled with awkward silences and polite smiles. Eloise found the scene extremely hard to process, in her eyes she shouldn't be sat eating banana pancakes. She should be with her brother surviving out in reality - not in this make believe paradise. Or at least in her eyes it should be him making small talk (not that he was any good at it) instead of her.

Eloise entered Deanna's home doubtful and conflicted. While trying to process her loss, being thrown in to dreamland was all too much for her to cope with. Her interview was a blur of tears, lies and confessions. However, once the camera turned off she felt a little bit weight lift from her shoulders.

A few days had gone by since the interview. Eloise decided she didn't have much choice but to stay, she had no one, no more family, and no group. If she turned down the little bit of light she had in her life she might as well have jumped that day Aaron found her. She looked back on that day as a lapse in judgement, she wasn't that person, but losing Jacks was like losing a limb. He was the reason she had made it this far, for her to give up now would be in vain.

She had been out with Aaron a couple of times since arriving. He felt giving out second chances may be something Eloise would take to, seen as though she had been given one herself. Eloise being the pessimist she was; she couldn't help but feel that it was another way to ensure she wouldn't try to off herself again.

One day Eloise declined to accompany Aaron. She felt she had been recluse for long enough, one thing Eloise never wanted for herself was to be dependent. After waving Aaron off from the gate she turned to explore and hopefully find a vacant room. Once completing the small to-do list which read along the lines of, find house, find purpose, find will to live. After speaking to Deanna they both agreed it would only be fair for her to occupy the smallest property in the area.

Deanna was a small woman, with a calming demeanour and strong blue eyes. Eloise wanted to thank her but didn't know how – she had nothing to give. Eloise was deeply embarrassed about the situation in which she was found. She had grown up with two older brothers so she was never short of certainty and aggression.

"Eloise, stop fighting this." Deanna demanded. "I understand living within a community is a distant memory for most. I don't need you to prove yourself, you've lasted this long haven't you?"

She squeezed Eloise's wrist in an effort to comfort. "That tape we recorded won't define you forever, Eloise."

Deanna confirmed she would be assigned a role in time. Eloise hoped a role would restore purpose.

"Thank you" Eloise whispered. Eloise said her goodbyes to Deanna before turning to wonder the streets of Alexandria.

A couple days had passed, she was sat upon her small blue porch with a cup of tea in hand. She closed her eyes, the heat of the sun and the sound of children playing, it could have easily been a simple day at the park.

The blissful day was cut short by hollering from the gates. Immediately she jogged to the gates along with a handful of residents. She desperately made her way to the front of the crowd, in hopes to see Aaron back safe.

It was surprising when they were met with the sight of a group of outsiders led by Aaron. He shot her and the rest of a crowd a small smile before shuffling further inside. Aaron motioned the outsiders in as if persuading a group of strays. They were dishevelled, much like herself days before. Eloise took in the individuals one by one. They were a contrasting group of people bound together, not by blood, but by experience and a common goal: survival.

The baby held her interest for the longest, a baby, thinking back to when relatives would always comment "you'll be next" and "it will be you soon", to which she would reply "I'd have to find a fella' first" causing strained laughter and shy smiles. Her relatives were right she could have been next, at the age of twenty four before the outbreak she had plenty of time. Now, that dream of a bundle of innocence was no more than a birthday candle wish.

Nicholas advised them at the gate they were too give up their weapons if they were to stay. The offer was abruptly declined by the man with the bead and the baby. Aaron being the mediator he was, he found a solution to be agreed upon. Once interviews had been conducted weapons were turned in and they were shown where they would reside.

Eloise couldn't help but feel a shift in power when they arrived. Guns like those don't just get handed to you without getting bloody.

* * *

Please review - let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

**x**

The new residents were the talk of the town for the rest of the day. Eloise had done what she does best and kept herself to herself. They were the sort of group she had longed to be a part of on the road, but he brother's words rang out in her head.

"We don't need nobody but us" Jackson reprimanded. "The sooner you catch on to that, the better, blood is thicker than water and don't you forget it, El." He paced up and down the abandoned highway, the lines on his face deepening with every second.

"Jacks will you stop treating me like a goddamn child. It was a suggestion. Something I think we should consider." She had mentioned her and Jackson trying to find stability. Big mistake. He went off on her how she was turning her back on family, as if she were trying to replace them.

"I don't want this to be it. Jackson, I love you. You're my big brother – but you can't carry the world on your shoulders alone." Eloise reached out to him placing an outstretched arm on his shoulder. "I just- what are we surviving for?" Jackson turned to her with hurt in his eyes. "What is the point in stretching ourselves so thin if we have nothing to live for?"

Jackson wanted to shake her for the words spilling out her mouth. He wasn't sure if it were because they were hurting him or if it was because what she was saying was true. "So what do you want, El? You want to put that pistol in your mouth and end it all, then do it, but don't expect me to follow suit." He pulled his shoulder out from under her grip and walked from her to survey the area. His words tore into her and he knew it. It was the family motto lash out, detach and run.

"Please don't say that, Jacks. Sorry for being a realist." Eloise stopped her eyes from getting glossy. "I want consistency in what we have left of our lives. I want to not fear for my life or yours every second of the day."

"Eloise stop talking soft," Jacks spat at her. "So much for being a realist, are you in La La land or what? What- you want a house the prairie? You're gonna' be fearing for your life for as long as you last" He raged. Throwing his arms up in the air he ranted and raved. Eloise rolled her eyes and turned away from him, his shrieking was bound to draw attention.

"You're a fucking asshole, you know that, Jacks?" She said in a hush. Eloise turned to him in disbelief. "Jackson, when are you going to realise we are searching for two people that may be gone."

Eloise might as well had been dressed all in red the way Jacks flew towards her. She embraced the blow to her torso, his weight throwing her down onto the dusty road. He sat on top of her with his thick hand holding her jaw in place as his blood stained fingers dug into her sunken cheeks. "You listen now and you listen well, Red. You speak of them like they're ghosts again and I'll do you a favour and end it all." Eloise looked up at his glaring eyes and bared teeth.

"Do you hear me?" he barked. She put it all down to anger and loss. He would protect her to the day he died, because he couldn't protect them.

Jackson had never been hard to read until now. He had lost people before, hell, they were a military family all three siblings serving at least two tours. Eloise knew that's what hurt them both the most, they risked their lives for their country. Now, all of it a loss when they both failed to protect their own family on their own soil.

Eloise felt pathetic in comparison to him. He still believed Wyatt, the middle child, was still out there with their father. He had hope and she had ran out.

The pair had come across groups previously. It was the reason the family had split. Eloise understood the grudge he held, but there was nothing they could do, to risk the family she assumed she had left, she couldn't do it anymore.

Eloise wiped the warm teardrops gathering at her chin. She was sat on the sofa in the living room crowded forward resting her elbows upon her knees. Time was her enemy tonight. She had too much time and too many thoughts. It was currently three am and she hadn't been able to sleep since the memories had flood her dreams. It hurt that she had got what she wanted, the stability she begged Jacks for, but he wasn't there to see it's what he wanted deep down too.

A glass vase sat in the middle of the living room upon a wooden coffee table. It was an elegant centrepiece which held fake lilies, her mothers' favourite. She rose from the plush grey sofa and reached over to the glass vase. Inspecting it one last time, she lunged it against the wall she'd been staring at for the last three hours. Shards of glass ricocheted off the wall and against her and the rest of the furniture.

Eloise wasn't angry. She was just at a loss of what she should be feeling. She was torn between what Jackson would have wanted and what she wanted. However, she didn't know what he would have wanted, the new world had changed him in more ways than one. She always thought the day her brother died he'd be laid to rest next to her mother and father with the American flag against the coffin. Not in the buried in the middle of the forest merely marked with a fallen tree branch.

A sudden warmth shot throughout her body, from the tips of her toes to the middle of her chest. Moisture gathering at her brow as her breath grew short. Struggling to keep upright she stumbled to the front door all the while trying to avoid the broken glass embedded into the shaggy rug. She flung the wooden door open to allow the cool breeze to embrace her. She walked onto the porch to the steps.

Eloise sat down wiping the cold sweat from her forehead. She let out a sigh of relief as the light-headed feeling passed. Alexandria resembled a ghost town but a peaceful one. Her eyes narrowed in on the house which the newest members occupied. She caught movement as she noticed there was a figure sat upon the white porch banister.

A small part of her was embarrassed at the thought of the figure seeing her mid panic attack. Eloise was not weak. She was a strong woman who risked her life every day before and after the apocalypse. Eloise imagined the judgemental thoughts running through their head. She frowned.

Her mind began to wonder if there had be murmurs of her suicide attempt throughout Alexandria. Surely it had been mentioned. What if they were all pitying her? What if they thought of her as pathetic? Fragile? Anger flooded her veins.

She rose from the wooden steps and strode towards the shadowed figure. Once the figure clocked on that she was making her way towards him, he jumped from the banister to the porch floor. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" She called out to him still leaving a bit of distance between them both. "Making sure the town 'crazy lady' doesn't decide to blow her brains out?" Eloise knew how ridiculous she sounded. He just stood there. He was barely visible to her, but she made out his eyes as he just stared at her in trepidation.

"Stop fucking staring at me." Eloise turned to make her way back, not before throwing her head back "And stop looking at my fucking house." She stomped the stairs and slammed the door shut in a huff.

The figure continued to stare over at the lit house down the street. Raising an eyebrow at the sound of another glass smashing before pulling a cigarette to his lips.

* * *

Author note: Hope you are enjoying the story so far. Eloise and Daryl will official meet in the next chapter. Please leave a review!

x


	3. Chapter 3

**x**

The next morning Eloise lay upon her bed, eyes wide open and slightly bloodshot from the lack of sleep. She turned over and let one arm dangle from the bed, and gently grazed the carpeted floor. Eloise was currently dying of embarrassment. Her eyes clamped shut as she inwardly cringed.

Eloise had blew up, unprovoked and erratically. If she hadn't been labelled the town crazy lady she had now, her bellowing was sure to have been heard throughout the street. Thankfully the thoughts of the world swallowing her whole came to a halt when there was a knock on the door. Eloise jumped from her bed in routine and lightly jogged down the stairs while trying to tame her bedhead.

Before greeting the guest she gave herself a onceover in the mirror before opening the wooden door. Deanna stood with a small smile gracing her lips. She knew. Eloise slowly edged out onto the porch closing the door behind her, shards of glass still scattered the living room floor, and her outburst was enough embarrassment.

"I'm sorry" Eloise whispered. Her eyes refused to meet Deanna's searching ones. "What for?" Deanna questioned. "It's not my business. As long as you're not throwing punches, a little yelling is the least of Alexandria's problems. Let's just try and not make it a reoccurring ritual." Eloise bowed her head slightly, violence was Jacksons' method of coping. She always found her words hit the hardest.

Deanna changed the subject as quick as it had begun. "I have a job for you." she motioned towards Eloise's chest. Her tags lay snug against her under the white t-shirt she wore. "Should I be worried about this "job" you've set aside?" Eloise didn't want to come across as surly, but she had fought her war. Deanne watched as Eloise's expression grew impatient. Her tone was taken lightly. "It's not a demand, Eloise. It's merely a position if you want it. I thought a distraction would do you the world of good, or at least make you realise taking on the role of the town banshee doesn't suit you."

Eloise pressed her tongue to cheek in a bid to disguise her amusement. "Listen Deanna, I appreciate your concern, but this banshee is done fighting." Eloise folded her arms as she leaned against the door frame. "I was going to ask you to help Denise. She had attended medical school before the outbreak." Deanna paused. "She could do with the reassurance, or at least another pair of hands."

Eloise tensed her jaw and shook her head slightly. "I wasn't a medic. I had basic training and I mean basic." Those skills had failed her a couple times out in the field. Deanna watched her as her fidgeting hands became frantic. "Elo-", Eloise cut Deanna off with the raise of her hand. "I have blood on my hands because of my lack of medical skills, Deanna. Do you know what that feels like? I'm sure as hell not adding to that list."

"And I'm sure as hell not letting you sit around moping, thinking about what you have lost, and not focusing what you have." Deanne snapped back. She was taken back by her own words, but to lose an asset like Eloise would be senseless. "Is that what Jacks would have wanted?"

Eloise stared at Deanna emotionlessly. "You think using my brother to guilt trip me is going to get me to serve you any favour?" Eloise smirked and shook her head in awe. "I thought you were smarter than that." Deanna shrugged her shoulders and pulled her lip.

Eloise took a step back. "I suggest you get the fuck off this porch before I do something I regret." She threated with a sadistic smile. Deanna returned her smile with a genuine one and held up her palms in surrender. "I know you'll do what's right, Eloise. I _know_ you're smarter than that." She turned on her heel swiftly holding onto the banister as she made her way down the porch steps.

Eloise rolled her eyes as if she had been scolded by her mother and slammed the door shut.

* * *

The sky was pitch black apart from a light sprinkling of stars. Eloise had spent the better part of the day inside, her dispute with Deanna had left a sour taste in her mouth. She'd been given a safe place to reside by the woman and she'd thrown it back in her face. An apology was in order, and not just one. Deanna was not the only resident to be at the receiving end of her wrath. Aaron had paid her a short visit before he left that morning. There was a welcoming party being held at Deanna's and Aaron implied it may be of interest before he took his leave for the day.

The closet was filled with clothing a size too small but it would have to do. Eloise chose to wear the iconic 'LBD' (little black dress). It was a safe bet. She smoothed the sides of the satin dress she had found within the closet that clung a little too tightly. She tucked away her tags, slipped on a pair of black heels before grabbing the red cardigan hung on the coat rack of her new home.

The buzz from inside of the party could be heard from the end of the street. She made her way nearer while holding the cardigan to her as the night breeze hit against her bare legs. Eloise made her way to the door and slowly pushed it open to enter. She immediately regretted her attendance. Eloise scanned the room meeting some eyes as they reached her person. Insecurity soon washed over her as she tugged the dress lower to meet just above her knees.

Eloise continued to search the room for a familiar face, but encountered none. The hum of small talk and laughter filled the room, she felt warmth in the atmosphere. Her eyes narrowed in on the glasses of wine and liquor held by the residents. Eloise quickly overlooked the reason of her presence to replace it with a new purpose. _Wine_. She trotted over to the dining table filled with unattended bottles and glasses.

She helped herself and poured a considerably large glass of red. It had been a long time since alcohol has graced her lips and burnt her throat. Eloise and Jackson agreed the best use for such liquids was to disinfect and wounds they gained along their travels. She welcomed the wine and let out a purr of pleasure.

"Glad to see you enjoying yourself, Eloise." She turned at the call of her name. Deanna stood at the opposite side of the table and looked down at the chosen bottle of red. "2007 Sassicaia," Deanna announced. "You have expensive taste," she commented with a hint of pride.

Eloise raised her brows in agreement. "You think of me far too highly, Deanna." Eloise replied with preoccupied look grabbed the bottle from Deanna's grasp. She brought the bottle to her lips and took a large gulp from the bottle. "It's red and wet." Eloise turned to leave, but paused slightly as she met the doorframe.

"I'm sorry." She didn't look at Deanna. However, she had said it and left with the bottle swinging by her side.

* * *

She had yet to see Aaron at the gathering so she decided to leave. Eloise had been known to often make a fool out of herself once she had, what her father would call 'poison', in her system. With added confidence she walked the streets of Alexandria in hopes to make it home. Clutching at her cardigan once again she took another swig from the wine bottle. In the distance she could make out a lit up garage with one figure waving, what she assumed was goodbye, to the other.

Eloise watched as the individual turned in her direction and began to swagger towards her. She stopped in her tracks. Realising that said garage belonged to Aaron she waited to see if was him. If so, she was about to give him an earful for inviting her to the party for him to not show. She wiped the pink tinge of wetness from the corner of her mouth with the back of her hand. It wasn't Aaron.

It was a man she's seen the day the newcomers arrived. She remembered the crossbow. Eloise soon realised she was stood staring and felt silly. Not knowing what to do next she began to walk towards the man in a bid to pass him with no trouble. He gave her a once over as they crossed paths. She didn't meet his gaze and tried her best to hide away the bottle to her side.

"You haven't blown you brains out then," Daryl stated as they passed each other. She stopped stunned at his words. "What, you not gon' yell at me again?" Daryl kidded. Eloise stood with her back to him. His voice was coarse and almost reprimanding.

Soon she realised he was the once she had bawled at the other night. "No, not yet," she replied still stood with her back to him and ignoring the latter comment. "Why? You got a bet you want to cash in?" Eloise asked and turned to face him for a reaction.

He just stood there again. Staring. "Come on, funny guy. You've got a lot of questions for someone you don't know." Eloise was lacking patience as the wine flooded her system.

He said nothing and lit up a cigarette from the carton he held in his pocket. "And you've got a lot of balls yelling at someone you don't know." Daryl commented. "Yeah you're right I do," Eloise replied as quickly as the words left his mouth.

She walked over to him and lifted the bottle, pressing it too his chest. "Take it. As an apology," she insisted. The banter stopped. The proximity had clearly made him uncomfortable. Daryl pulled his free hand from his pocket to the neck of the bottle.

Eloise took a step back, he was quite rugged looking. If you were into that. "Eloise," she advised him. He grunted in acknowledgement. "Daryl."

Eloise raised her eyebrows and puckered her lips as the silence had dragged on a little too long. Accepting that there was nothing left to say, she turned away from the male and once again began her travels. Eloise smiled and turned her head back to address him. "Daryl?" She questioned. He was stood in the same spot. Daryl nodded his head to continue.

"You have spaghetti sauce, there." Eloise raised a finger to pat the corner of her mouth. She gave him a small smirk and turned to make her way home. Daryl scoffed in annoyance and quickly wiped away the leftover sauce from his mouth. "Bitch." Daryl whispered under his breath. He also took his leave.


End file.
